The Nanny
by Vivid Snare
Summary: What will happen when Ginny is hired as a Nanny for The Malfoy family, when a huge secret is revealed? A one shot. I have made this into a short story else where - The Nanny and The Master. rated K for now(Draco & Ginny )
**A/N I do not own no part of this story but the imagination to put the storyline together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling.**

The Nanny.

Ginny woke up to her 7.30 alarm, looking around her tiny bedroom in the burrow she was hoping today's assignment was sweeter than Yesterday. Ginny became a Magical Nanny, she needed to save enough to go on tour with the Holyhead Harpies. Walking to her wardrobe, she pulled on her Nanny uniform, provided by the company, she started making her way downstairs.

"Morning Mum, have you seen my mobile? Please tell me Dad hasn't take it apart again, im due a new long term assignment today"

"It's on sideboard, where you left it" Molly answered bringing her Daughter a cup of tea and some toast.

"Thanks Mum".

Ginny scoffed down her breakfast and left for the fireplace, her new 'Client' was at the other side of town. They needed her from the hours of 8am-6pm, cooking, cleaning, daily routine of the two children and to plan any general activities for the children. For this job Ginny had to complete a vigorous exam both Physical and paper. Of course she passed with flying colours.

Landing at the office, Ginny was given an address, she thought it looked familiar but not wanting to be late she thanked the receptionist and floo'd from there. Coughing and spluttering, Ginny all but hoped the new Family had not seen that... Nope they had. As soon as the thick smoke from the chimney disappeared, Ginny came face to face with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

Reading her 'Calling card'

"Greetings and Thank you for choosing Nanny999 for your Nanny emergencies, I am Ginny, how I may of Service".

She felt so embarrassed having to say this, normally it didn't matter, but this was the first family she had actually heard of that she was working for.

"Well, hello Ms Weasley, I am Narcissa Malfoy and im sure you got the basic contract, Draco show our new guest to my study whilst I get tea."

"Follow me" Draco watched Ginny with such intent. He had been given the number of the Nanny999 by his Cousin Tonks, who had to use them once with Teddy.

"We will require your service for 6 weeks, Mother is unable to help out...Due to a business trip." Draco informed her motioning for her to enter the study first.

Ginny looked around, the room was very regal, quite Gryffindor, deep Red walls, Black carpet, a writing desk an chair in one corner and a sofa in the middle of the room. A large portrait of Draco and two children hung from the chimney breast, a Gold open fire beneath it.

"Are these the two children I shall be watching Dra...Master Malfoy" Ginny was very curious.

"Draco is fine Ginny, I don't mind, Yes Scorpius and Cassie, they are very well behave and are on Holiday at the minute with Andromeda, she decided to take them for a short break with Teddy, they arrive home tomorrow. Me and Mother just wanted to meet you before the children did, we didn't know what kind of monster was to be sent our way, luckily I know of you so just an informal interview will do." Draco pointed to the sofa for the two to sit down.

"If we are to accept you, you will have to house in for the next 6 weeks, I work early and leave late, I wont leave the children in the house on their own obviously, I will show you the red room later. They both attend school but three days a week, the school is run by Andromeda, She decided it was about time that the muggle world met a magic teacher, at first there was backlash but she seems to be doing well now"

"Draco, don't be nattering at Ms Weasley, poor tea while I ask questions we prepared last night! Now then Ms Weasley, Are you Married? Or in a relationship?"

"No, I am not, but how does this stop me from been offered the position?"

"Draco has explained we will need you to live here from tomorrow hasn't he, we don't need any love lost drama in the living room, and my Grandchildren will not be subjected to that" Narcissa bit back. Holding her composure again,

"I read in your profile, you have your travel portkey licence, how far can you travel with children? I ask because I heard your brothers are still in Romania and Egypt, it would be a fantastic time to see them and show Scorpius and Cassiopeia anything you deem useful, don't worry all expenses are payed by us".

"I do have my licence to go that far and with up to three children on my own".

"Do you have milk or sugar in your Tea Ginny?" Draco passed her a cup.

"No Black is fine thank you" Ginny took the cup and carried on watching Narcissa scroll. Draco interrupted.

"I need to know what Pureblood Families you meet with on a regular basis Ginny".

"Draco lets not scare Ms Weasley before she has started, please ignore his question" Narcissa took another breath as Draco interrupted again.

"Mother, I need to know or I wont allow you on your trip, you know its for her safety" Draco replied.

"For who's Safety Draco? I only see on a regular basis, Neville and Hannah, Blaise, my family, Luna and your Aunt Andromeda, I would never openly take the children to visit anyone I know without signed off permission from you or your Mother". Now she was Concerned "I wont accept the job until I know who I am not meant to bump into."

"Ok, You're wondering why a pureblood wizard is single with two children yes?" Ginny nodded.

"Their Mother Astoria, used to...Beat up Cassie, I don't mean just a smacked bum or hand, she would Cruiatus her as young as been 6 months old if she cried or woke up wrong, she would then glamour her and heal her pain for when I came home. I never need to read into her or my Children mind because nothing seemed a miss while I and Mother were home. One day I came home early, to find Cassie and Scorpius curled up in my warded study whimpering, I comforted them and called for a house elf from Andromeda's we only have four and at the time they were in France with Mother. I finally used a tear and watched the memories through my own Pensieve. Afterwards I stumbled back, the children knew I didn't know, I healed her the best I could and took her memories with me carried them both to Severus's house. I informed Aurors to arrest her on site once she appeared home. She was arrested and sent to Azkaban for life. Several members of the sacred 28 are wanting to take the children from us, She told her Father that the Abuse to Cassie was from me."


End file.
